I Just Want to be Close
by FunnyLove18
Summary: Cagalli is an image of perfection in their school. She was known as "Queen of Vanity" but only at home. No one ever defeats her until HE came to her life and changed everything. What will happen to this "rivalry"?  A x C Please R
1. A Perfect Thing

**Summary:**

Cagalli is an image of perfection in their school. She was known as "Queen of Vanity" but only at home. No one ever defeats her until HE came to her life and changed everything. What will happen to this "rivalry"? A x C

**Author's Note:**

Hello everyone! I'm new here and this is my first fic. This story is similar to "Kare Kano" or "His and Her Circumstances". I didn't know anything about the anime/manga until **cagallifangurl **told me in her review. Thank you for informing me. I started watching the anime and was surprised about its similarities to my story. I'm sorry for that. Actually, my best friend helped me in making a good plot. Anyway, I like apologize first for not putting it earlier before making my best friend dead meat :)) I hope you'll still like my story. And also try watching Kare Kano, it was great! (even though I haven't finished it yet) *grins* Happy Holidays guys!

_(Italic writings are for Cagalli's thoughts)_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything but the story…

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Perfect Thing**

A huge crowd of students with pleading eyes is surrounding a blonde girl in her seat.

"Cagalli! We're not yet finish with the project in Economics."

"Tell Ms. Ramius to extend the deadline."

"Please I'm almost finished! "

"Fine, I'll try to ask our teacher" Cagalli answered their pleas with a smile.

_Everyone trusts me. _

"Thank you Cagalli, I know we can count on you!"

"We know the teachers can't reject your favors. You're the greatest in our school anyway!"

"In any fields, no one can defeat our Cagalli!"

Cheers and praises filled the classroom. Cagalli's smile never removed her face. Happiness and fulfillment is all over her face.

_Everyone admires me... but it fall to pieces when HE came._

"We have two great class representatives. They both have the potentials and always stand out. I wonder who will be the best. They have a great competition in the entrance exams." a random student said to the class.

_Ever since he came, it's not only me anymore. It became BOTH of us. I mean there should only be one in the top so why are we sharing it? The nerve of that Zala to steal my throne!_

"Hey Athrun is that Athrun!"

Every girl in the room suddenly turned into FAN mode. They all approached the newcomer, a blue-haired man with a very handsome face.

_And there goes Zala with his unnerving smile… What's so great about him? A blue hair is inhuman! I'm sure he dyed that. He also has some features of a girl! I assume that he is gay! And those UGLY emerald eyes… _Cagalli train of thoughts halted when he met those 'ugly' emerald eyes. When she realized they are staring at each other, Cagalli quickly turned away blushing. _Okay, so those eyes are not contacts… and not ugly too…_

The school bell rang signaling the start of classes and stopped Cagalli's train of thoughts (again).

_Oh great, another year of studying my a** off. But I can feel that this year will be different, now that Zala came. I need to double my efforts!_

* * *

Cagalli finally came home with his twin brother/classmate/partner-in-crime, Kira.

"NO! NO! NO! Why is he so popular? I should be the only one who is popular and famous. WHY! WHY! WHY!" Cagalli angrily said while a crack can be heard in one of the house's vases.

"Cagalli, calm down and SHUT UP! You're scaring our little sister." a brown haired lad with lavender eyes said.

"Are you ordering ME to SHUT UP?" Cagalli retorted to her brother with her famous deadly glare.

"Stop please I can solve this!" a blonde girl in pigtail said.

"What! How can do that Cara?" Both said to the "poor" littler girl.

"It's dinner already" Cara smirked.

"Phew! What I've been waiting for!" Kira stated with glee as he headed towards the dining room with his sisters trailing behind him surprisingly quiet.

* * *

While eating, they have a conversation about Cagalli's perfect/fake image.

"I can't remember, since when did Cagalli started this fake perfect image?" the head of the house, Ulen Hibiki asked.

"Since kindergarten" his wife, Via Hibiki stated coolly.

A loud and horrifying "WHAT!" was shouted by the youngest of them all.

"Cara, show some respect to your sister. Don't question her PERFECTION." a laughing Kira retorted.

"What is the meaning of your laughter? Is there something funny? Please tell me, I also want to laugh." a menacing smile can be seen in the blonde's face.

Kira gulped and resume eating his food more carefully.

"You know what, my classmates always praise her and congratulate me because I have a PERFECT sister. If only they knew…" Cara said.

"And when our neighbor see me they keep on saying I am very lucky to have a beautiful and perfect daughter." Via followed her little daughter's statement.

"Every time I see her in school, I get goose bumps and shivers because she's totally different. TOTALLY!" there goes Kira again with his overreactions.

"It's not that bad, right? We got nothing to do about it. She had that talent in her every since she was born. I'm proud of her!" Ulen stated joyfully with sparkling eyes as the rest of the family just sweat dropped.

"Hey! I just love the feeling when everybody shouts my name, always admires me and keeps on asking for my assistance. That's my life! BUT ever since HE came, everyone loves him like me. He is now my rival and I will surely defeat him!" Everyone can see her determination with her blazing amber eyes.

"Ok, time to study." She continued with an eager face.

"AGAIN!" her family said in unison.

"You know it's hard to maintain a perfect image if I do chores I will get tired." Cagalli retorted as she do her regular warm up exercise.

"You know it's hard but why do you maintain it. I can't understand." Cara wondered.

"Just give it up, Cagalli. I assume our classmates will be mad when they found out that your faking them." Kira stated with his "concern-brother-protecting-his-sister" look.

"Why should I? Just like what you have said, they will get mad. Besides they shouldn't and will never know." Cagalli shrugged and walk back to her room.

"She is bad very bad. She is different from all of us!" that's all the family can say.

* * *

This is my first fanfic. I created this since I'm a grade six student (yeah, I was too young). I only got the courage to post it here when I reached this age (i'm 15 now yehey! ;)

Sorry if I made some errors. I'll be happy if you point it out for me.

Comments, suggestions, compliments even insults are warmly accepted. As a saying goes, no pain no gain. See you in the next chapter!

R&R people!


	2. Our Little Conversation

**In the previous chapter…**

Everyone admires Cagalli's perfect image but her 'worst enemy' destroyed it. Now, she is more determined than ever to defeat this 'enemy' namely Athrun Zala.

_(Italic writings are for Cagalli's thoughts)_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything but the story…

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Our Little Conversation**_

Leaving her brother still sleeping at home, Cagalli always come at school an hour earlier than her classmates. She is the most punctual anyway. But when she opened her classroom door yawning, she didn't expect what or who greeted her.

"Good morning" Athrun greeted and waved at the blonde.

"Good morning" Cagalli greeted back with her unwavering smile but at the back of her head... _Why! Why him? I wish he would be gone but wait… that's impossible! Cruel world…_

"You're very early, are you that eager?" Athrun, _my worse enemy _said

"Same goes to you. You're earlier than I do." She replied her 'enemy'. _Now you want to be the most punctual. I can see through you moron. Let the battle for today begins!_

"It is because we will have our soccer practice this morning, your brother is one of my teammates anyway"

"Yeah, my brother loves playing soccer. I am proud to say that he is the star player of our since 1st year"_ Hmpf! You're nothing against him. _

"I know, and your family is one of the riches! Your father is a very good genetics scientist, your mother is a famous pianist, and your siblings are top notchers just like you. Your family is perfect!" Athrun praised her and her family.

"No don't say that. Yours is perfect! You got a richer family. Your father is an hospital owner and your mother is a brilliant doctor anyway." _I'm glad that you're aware of me, being a top notcher so better prepare Zala. I'll bring you down! _

Athrun blushed when Cagalli said those words. _Why is he blushing? Maybe he's thinking something against me. _

"Do you like Rie Tanaka and Rie Fu? Athrun asked out of the blue.

"Yes, I'd like them very much but I don't have time to buy their new albums." Cagalli answered.

_Actually, I hate them and I don't like their music. I really like Nami Tamaki and TM Revolution more. _

"I can let you borrow my copy of their albums if you want. I can give it to you after midterm" Athrun suggested.

"Fine, after midterm" Cagalli replied.

* * *

_Class Hours_

_Damn it! I studied VVVVVVVVVEEEEEEERRRRRRRYYYYYY HHAARRD last night just to defeat Zala then I will just fall asleep. NO, this can't be! I will listen, stay awake and be alert. __Watching the professor discuss makes me want to sleep._

Cagalli is slowly drifting to sleep and her head will soon fall in her table. Just in time to wake up.

_AAAHHHH! I fell asleep! Good thing no one sees it. It will destroy my perfect image. _

She look around and all the blood in her face drained.

_NO! NO! NO! Not him! Why is he the one who saw me sleeping?_

The blue-haired boy seemed to be very surprise.

After class, Athrun went over to Cagalli.

"Cagalli, good thing your not caught by Ms. Badriguel. She will surely be mad" Athrun's worrying face said. _The nerve! I know that Zala._

* * *

At the Hibiki's home, a very unusual scenario can be seen.

Kira is rolling on the floor laughing his a** out while Cagalli is crying with great agony. Ahhh.. What a lovely scene.

"Cagalli, good thing your not caught by Ms. Badriguel." Cara is mimicking Athrun for the nth time while joining her brother at the floor, laughing loudly.

_I shouldn't have told them. That Zala! I will retreat for today but tomorrow I will defeat him! _Fire burns in Cagalli's eyes as her siblings watch in awe.

* * *

_Yes! Zala is not yet here. Now what will I do? RIGHT! I will play the piano in the music room. I need to practice for the music class later. _She ran out the classroom but she fell miserably as she bumped on to something or someone?

_Zala! Why do I always do dumb things in front of him. Why does he always need to see me while I am in the state of tragedy? I should run!_

Athrun offered his hand to help her but Cagalli run fast away from him. He caught her hand and pulled her near. "Cagalli I… I like… you"

* * *

Here we are again in the Hibiki household with another ridiculous scenario. We can see Cagalli laughed cheerfully or rather maniacally with her family looking in-disbelief.

"How does he like you? Your crazy! "Kira asked wide eyed and with his exaggerated hand movements.

"Why are you very happy about it anyway?" Cara wondered again. What a curious child.

"Simply because I am greater than him. I'm happy because everyone says: The beloved is the one who wins in the end." Cagalli burst out in laughing again.

"As if you believe in sayings! And there's no such thing as that, you're making it!" Kira shrugged.

"Maybe you like him" Cara thoughtfully said.

"What!" The older blonde was shocked.

"You always talk about him. You are envious with his kindness, cuteness, intelligence and take note, I really think he's not faking it unlike SOMEONE I know." Cara explained.

"Your great Cara where did you learn those words?" Kira was amazed

"I read manga you know, some stories are just like this" Cara replied.

"Maybe. Just maybe, I like him" Cagalli said while reminiscing the moment earlier at school.

"YES!" the whole family rejoiced because it's the 1ST time Cagalli admitted her feelings.

"But I already rejected him. I said 'Sorry, I want to focus on my studies' to him. You know the typical way of rejecting." Cagalli said with her index finger on her chin.

"WHAT! We thought you will have a boyfriend this time" the family said wildly coming near to the blonde as if cornering her.

"Oh well… It's over anyway. Now it's time to sleep. Good night" She said while going in her room.

"THAT'S IT, NO REGRETS! SHE'S HEARTLESS!" the family can't believe that they let a monster sleep at their house. *shivers*

* * *

Thanks for reading! The next chapter is up! Hope to hear/read your reactions.

R&R people! Please :3


	3. Revelations

**In the previous chapter…**

Athrun and Cagalli have a little talk that led to a surprising confession. Now, what will Cagalli do knowing Athrun's feelings?

_(Italic writings are for Cagalli's thoughts)_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything but the story…

* * *

**Chapter 3: Revelations**

The next day, students gathered in the bulletin board of the school to look for their class' rankings.

"Wow Cagalli is the top in the class again!"

"I thought Athrun is the smartest."

Cagalli was frozen in front of the bulletin board. She was very surprise. She already, once again, hears her name cheered by many students. Here she goes again in her imagination/thoughts.

_Yes! Yes! YES! They don't stop cheering my name. Good-bye sad and helpless world say hello to the popularity. _

_Don't worry Athrun I will guide you to a sad and odd world that I came from_.

Athrun arrived. _Now, let's see who arrived. Oh, it's the __**SECOND. **__Now show your 'no I been defeat by C-A-G-A-L-L-I, I'm scared to face all this people' look_.

"Congratulation Cagalli! I knew you would be the top in the class." Athrun greeted cheerfully with a cute and innocent smile on his face. _What the heck! Why is he glad that I beat him? He should be worried and shy just like me… _

It all dawned to her.

_Maybe I'm the only one who is thinking about popularity and praises. _

_Maybe he is being true to himself and to his schoolmates not like… me. _

_"If I will learn how to play piano like my mother, everyone will be amaze." _

_"If I will learn this stunts, my teacher will be amaze and give me high grades." _

_I remembered those thoughts that I had when I was in kindergarten._

_ I always ask myself what is the greatest thing I can have. _

_I don't think about the true me. _

_Not like Zala, he is what he is. _

_I'm the only one who is thinking about these things: fans, popularity, praises and putting other people down._

_ I should be ashamed for myself. _

_Well, this is not the time to think of it, it's the end of midterm anyway. VACATION for me!_

* * *

Yes! Mama and Papa have work. The maids are also in vacation. Kira have a date with Lacus and Cara will have a date with Riyu. I'm alone for today no classes, homework, and Zala._I will sit back, relax and watch TV all day! _Cagalli thought as she turns the TV on.

"Kira it may rain, bring an umbrella." She said.

"Sis, are you sure you won't come with mama? She will perform your favorite song!" Cara suggested.

"No need, I can play it already." She replied with eyes still stocked in the TV.

"Why didn't you wake me up? I'm almost late." Kira panicked.

"Hey do you hear what I said? Bring an umbrella!" Cagalli shouted and they all left without any reply.

"Hmpf! I'll just go play pianothen." she said to herself.

After few minutes playing piano, the doorbell rings.

_Kira forgot the umbrella and came back for it. Damn! You already ruin my day. I will kick you off. _

She ran toward the door and kicks it to open but…

it wasn't Kira

nor Cara n

or her parents.

At school, she is properly dressed with pony-tailed hair but let's just say it's the complete opposite at home.

Right now, she is wearing a jogging pants and a t-shirt with 'ACE BADMINTON PLAYER' sign with an 'I-just-woke-up' hairstyle.

Now, let's see who's waiting at the door.

_It's ATHRUN! No… NOOOOOOOOOOO He sees me with this face and clothing. He seems to be surprised! Maybe I'm the only one who surprised him like this!\_

_I have nothing left to do. Wait, I can murder him to silence him forever! Right, but hell Cagalli you will rot in jail because of that! Anyways, he caught me... _

Her foot is still lying at Athrun's chest very hard but Athrun just stood there. Frozen.

"Here are the CDs… I… I… promised… I… told… yo… you, af… ter… mmmmmiiidttteerrmm… rrriiiigght…?" Athrun stuttered with a nervous smile.

_How come he can smile and talk! Well, I can see he's trembling… but I still have nothing to do… he caught me, eye-to-eye, face-to-face. I have to calm down… for now._

With this in thought, her foot fall lifelessly to the ground and eyes intensely stared at the surprised boy in front of her. Getting the CD's of his frozen hands, she slammed the door immediately.

_WHAT WILL I DO NOW MY NO. 1 RIVAL CAUGHT MY NO. 1_ _SECRET!  
_

* * *

What will Cagalli do now?

R&R people!


	4. Extortion?

**Author's Note:**

Okay minna-san, here's Chapter 4 of I Just Want To Be Close. I've rewritten it and once again, thank you to mrs. zala for informing me about the missing chapter.

This is rewritten so it's kinda different and longer than the old one. I hope it is also better. This is kinda rushed because I was really ashamed that the chapter 4 is missing and I'm unaware of it. I'm very sorry.

**Disclaimer: **It's not mine neither yours ;)

* * *

**Chapter 4: Extortion?**

Summer break has come to an end, much to Cagalli's dismay. She has no choice but to face Athrun Zala and her deepest darkest secret. For the first time, she didn't come to school earlier than others. She also took the longer route to her classroom than the typical one. She walked slowly to the hallway, obviously consuming her time.

_Think Cagalli, think! You'll only have a few steps to take before you reach the damn stairs that will lead you to your end. Man, this is sick! Why did I let myself caught off-guard? Now what do I say to that blue-haired freak? Cagalli, why can't you used that big brain of yours at a time like this? _Cagalli thought as she was about to turn towards the 'damn' stairs but something or someone made her froze to her spot.

"Seems like you're busy thinking for an explanation eh?" Athrun Zala said. He is sitting on the first step of the stairs. He's been waiting or maybe expecting Cagalli to come there.

"Ex-Explanation? For what, Mr. Zala?" Cagalli stuttered as she was backing away, looking really uncomfortable… Okay, she's totally scared to hell! _Just great! He can read minds too!'_

"Oh, I think you know it better than I do or do you want me to remind it to you?" Athrun stood up and went closer to Cagalli. She was frozen again on the spot. "Meet me after class in our classroom. I need your help for my student council papers." Athrun grinned widely as Cagalli's eyes widened. "You want me to help you? As if! Wait till pigs can fly!" She retorted loudly. Very loudly that students passing by were stopped. Athrun grinned wider. Cagalli noticed the attention they are receiving and decided to clear her throat and said, "Of course, I'll help. What are friends for, right?" She showed one of her famous 'fake' smile with her eyebrows twitching. She was annoyed, very annoyed.

* * *

It's all ready past five in the afternoon and the oh-so-smart-and-busy Cagalli is still in the classroom, having a staring slash glaring contest to the smiling Athrun and the student council papers in his hands.

"We're not getting any younger here, Cagalli. Be a good girl and finish this for me, please!" He finally spoke. The smile in his face never wavered neither do the deadly glares in Cagalli's eyes. _'If looks could kill, I'm probably dead meat by now.' _Athrun thought as a sweat dropped from his forehead. The glares are really effective but he has a more effective idea in mind. He grabbed his cell phone and started dialing some numbers.

"What is it, Zala?" an angry Yzak can be heard from the other line. It's on loudspeaker, loud enough for Cagalli to hear.

"Yzak, buddy… I just want to tell you something really surprising." Athrun grinned 'evilly'. Yes, it's evil Cagalli's eyes.

"This better be good, Zala." It surely caught Yzak's interest. Cagalli's eyes widened. _Oh no, he won't!_

"Well, let's just say that I know the darkest secret of a top student in our class." This is the end or so, Cagalli thought. She hurriedly grabs the papers in Athrun's hands. "I'm doing it, Zala!" She hissed lowly.

"Spill it, Zala!" Yzak is growing impatient.

"I found out that…" Athrun paused, causing more tension in the air. He glanced at Cagalli who is writing in the papers pretty fast. He smiled again and continued, "Yzak Joule is a mother's boy." Before the said boy can shout profanities at him, he ended the call. Yzak is the top 3 of their class and it's true that he's a mother's boy. Athrun knew that because their families are pretty close.

As she heard the beeping sound, signaling that the call had ended, she sighed in relief. Her secret is safe for now. _Yzak is a mother's boy? Never thought of that. _She stopped her work as she glared back at the smiling boy in front of her.

"Looks like we have a deal here. I'll leave you here for a while, okay? I have a basketball practice today. I hope you don't mind." He waited for the girl's reply before leaving. _He's sure busy with a lot of stuffs. Might as well, help him. _"I don't really care if you leave so go!" She replied coolly. She has no plans on getting soft on him. He nodded and smiled at her before leaving.

"Poor guy." She said then continues on writing while smiling lovingly. She was surprisingly happy to help him.

"You're beautiful when you smile like that. Do it more often." Cagalli was surprised to see Athrun's head popping in from the hallway. He winked at her and started jogging away. She just smiled at the compliment and continued her work. _So he heard me then._

* * *

An hour and half has passed. Cagalli was done with all her work. Yup, she's that good. She stretched a bit and looked at the window. _They must be worried about me now. It sure is late anyway. I better get going. _She started packing her things, leaving Athrun's papers on his desk. She was about to go when she saw Athrun leaning in the doorway. He smiled and started scanning her work. "This is… hmmm…" Cagalli glared at him, just in case he says something stupid. "Brilliant!" He smiled at her and Cagalli was also happy. She only showed it for a while though. She turned around and started walking away. Athrun grabbed her hand and said, "Let's go home together!" She didn't have time to protest because Athrun already dragged her away.

Next thing she knew, they are already outside the school and now walking side-by-side, hand-in-hand. It made her blush and looked away. Athrun noticed this and just smiled. He acts as if he doesn't know that he's still holding her hand. To his dismay, she took her hand away. They are now reaching the Hibiki household with two 'grumpy' men standing in the doorway. Guess who?

* * *

"You have some explaining to do, young lady?" Ulen said with his arms crossed in his chest.

"Being together this late at night, is that how you treat your 'worst' enemy?" Kira added in the same position as his father. They're both in their overprotective mode.

"I… We… Ahm…" Cagalli stammered. _Curse that Zala! Leaving me behind without any explanation._

_Flashback:_

They are now reaching the Hibiki household with two 'grumpy' men standing in the doorway It's none other than Ulen Hibiki and Kira Yamato. When they're now in front of the two men, they grabbed 'their' Cagalli behind them quickly then eyed Athrun suspiciously.

"Good evening, sir. You must be Mr. Hibiki. I'm Athrun Zala. It's a pleasure meeting you, sir" Athrun greeted as he extended his hand towards the said man. A minute or two has passed and still no shaking had happened. Athrun withdraw his hand and turn to Kira. "Hey there, Kira. I was surprised not to see you in our practice." He greeted his teammate but still caught no reply. _'Oh right, there's a basketball practice today.' _Kira taught but still kept his stern look on Athrun.

Feeling unwelcome, Athrun bid his farewell.

_End of Flashback_

Via, seeing her daughter is in a tight spot pushed her husband and son away. She grabbed Cagalli's shoulders and look at her with eyes full of determination. "I'm supporting you in this, my dear. Leave your annoyingly protective father and brother in my capable hands. I'll handle them!" Via said while her daughter only gave her a confused look.

"Yeah, Onii-chan! I never thought he's that handsome. I'm rooting for him! He looks cooler than Onee-sama." Cara added. "Hey! I heard that!" Kira exclaimed but no one listened. After that, the bickering started between the two sides.

_Perfect! They now think that we're together! _Cagalli shook her head then proceed to her room, leaving her family to wrangle each other's throat.

"Where do you think you're going, dearest sister of mine?" Kira said as everyone stopped their 'activities'/wrangling each other.

"Ok, fine. I'll explain." Cagalli turned back to face her family again. "This Zala caught my deepest darkest secret after midterm. With that, he threatened me to do his school works while he do other stuffs. That's the only relationship we have, the master-slave relationship!" She explained while wagging her index finger.

"That's… That's extortion! It's illegal, right father?" Kira turned to his father who gave him a nod. "We can file a case against him and put him to jail." Ulen backed up his son.

"No, Ulen Hibiki! A handsome boy like that shouldn't go to jail." Via countered her husband. She gave him a threatening voice and look. Cara is by her side, ready for back up. "May I also remind you that he is underage?" She added. Leaving the two men thinking for a rebuttal.

"I'm out of here." Cagalli shrugged as she continues her walk to her peaceful and quiet room. Leaving her family that is now having glaring contest.

* * *

Okay, that's that folks! Read and review please. I know I'm not a good writer so please help me improve myself through your reviews.

This is the 2nd edited version because I noticed that the 1st one doesn't connect with the other chapters. Hope you all liked it.

Thanks!


	5. His True Intentions

**In the previous chapter…**

Athrun is threatening Cagalli to do his school works. Will our blonde hotheaded student let this happen?

_(Italic writings are for Cagalli's thoughts)_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything but the story…

* * *

_**Chapter 5: His True Intentions**_

It has been a week and Athrun continues in threatening Cagalli to do his schoolworks.

_He's inhuman! A devil! I should have agreed in putting him in jail! I need to stop him. Because of him, I have to work double! He's killing me! And the nerve of him to just stare at me while I suffer in doing his home works. Not just stare but also smiling while staring!_

"I HAD ENOUGH!" Cagalli shouted.

"Oh Dearka, hello my friend!" Athrun had quickly grabbed his phone to call someone.

"I don't care anymore! Tell anyone what you want! But I swear, I can not tolerate this any longer!" Cagalli said with teary eyes.

_He's playing with me… How could he? I almost fell for him! It's disgusting!_

She lowered her head, trying to hide the pain written in her face.

"I'm going home." she simply said with her bangs covering her eyes.

She was about to go home again before a very strong hand holds her wrist.

"Let go!" an angry plea came from Cagalli but she still didn't turn her head to look at the offender. She didn't expect the reply she heard.

"I can't!" Athrun's grip tightened. It shows no signs of letting go.

They both became silent. She didn't know what to answer back.

She just wants to go home for heaven's sake!

*sob*

Emerald eyes widened.

*sob*

_I mustn't cry in front of him! And why am I crying anyway! Damn, stop! _Tear started to fall from her face. Is she hurt that Athrun was playing her? That's normal between enemies right? So why feel pain… _Don't tell me this is –_

"I'm sorry…" Athrun's voice cut her train of thoughts. "I'm sorry if I hurt you. I really didn't mean it. I only want to… I just want to…" He just can't seem to find the right words to say.

"You only want to what? Make me cry and suffer? Work me to death? So you can defeat me in the class rankings? Is that what you want? Well, you've succeeded!" Cagalli angrily said.

"No, you've misunderstood! I just want to be close to you!" Cagalli turned with wide eyes to Athrun.

"Did you forget? I… I like you…" His head turned away, blushing madly. _Here we go with the confession again… It's confusing me more, stupid!_

Cagalli felt the grip loosen. It's her chance! She quickly ran away from Athrun. Athrun was surprised and started trailing after her.

She tried to run as fast as she could with tear streak face. She saw him following behind her. She stopped as she saw a dead end in front of her.

_I got only one route to take. It's better than being stock with him!_

With that in mind, she jumped in an open window from the 3rd floor of the building. Leaving a surprised Athrun above, she fell in the ground aimlessly. It gave her some wounds and bruises.

Athrun froze in place. "_Did she hate me that much?" _ He thought as he watch the fleeing girl. With a guilty and heavy heart, he also braced himself to go home.

* * *

"_It's been two weeks since we have a normal talk. Now, I can't reach her anymore. Every time we talk, it was all about school works and stuffs. What irritates me most is that she continued wearing that mask of her! Even in front of me, she keeps on pretending to be someone perfect. But I know the truth for heaven's sake! Why treat me like everyone else? I'm different from them! I can accept you for who you are and yet… Argh! I'm talking to myself again. It all started since that night. I made a damn stupid mistake. She is so close then but now, look what you had done Zala! You stupid moron!_" Athrun thought to himself as he tried to catch those amber eyes of Cagalli.

The bell rang signaling the start of classes. It will be another semester so the seating arrangements will be changed today.

_I wonder who will be my seatmate this time. Anyone will be good except Zala! _Cagalli thought as she flips her pen with her fingers.

She could really feel that someone is staring at her intensely and hopefully. _I'm sure it's that Zala. It's really becoming annoying now… _

The fateful night's events flashbacked in her mind specifically the confession. She suddenly felt heat rose up in her face. _All right, so maybe I missed him a little, just a little bit._

Ms. Ramius, their homeroom teacher announced that the sitting plan would be decided with lottery.

She will state the seat number then pick the name that will sit on it. It was simple yet everyone felt anxious.

The sitting arrangement is about to end and only five students are left without their seats. Cagalli and Athrun are included in this five. _ Oh no, don't tell me it will be him!_

"At last where reaching the last three seat. I'll pick the name that will be sitting in that seat beside the window." Ms. Ramius happily draw a name and stated it, "Cagalli, it'll be your seat for this semester. Now for the seat next to her…" She then draws another name. "Oh my! Our two top students are seatmates for this semester. Athrun please take your seat."

_Oh crap! After two weeks of staying from him, he is now beside me for the whole semester!_

While Cagalli is agonizing about the matter, Athrun can never be any happier with it. His wide grin never left his face until the end of the class.

* * *

R&R people!


	6. Mothers Knows Best!

**In the previous chapter...**

Two weeks of ignoring each other is really not a joke for Cagalli and Athrun.

**Disclaimer: **You know it more than I do...

* * *

**Chapter 6: Mothers Knows Best**

At the Hibiki household, peace has yet to be distorted.

"What's wrong with you and Athrun, Cagalli? It's very obvious that you're avoiding him!" It was another family 'meeting' started by Kira.

"No I'm not… You're hallucinating again Kira." Cagalli coolly replied.

"Oh really… I'm your classmate and twin brother. I can feel what you feel very often. I think it's a twin thing. But anyway, I know something happened and I won't stop until I found it out! If you won't speak, I'll just go ask my best friend, Athrun." Kira proudly stated and smirked at her very shocked sister.

"So you're best friends now, onee-chan. That's odd. Just a month ago you're hating him for 'extorting' our sister" Cara retorted.

"Well, he's really not that bad. Actually I really like his attitude. He's good in everything but keeps humble about it. He also thought me some new sports' tips especially in soccer. We've become close because of our practices so it's not that odd." Kira retorted back. "So Cagalli, what is it?" turning the attention back to the blonde.

"Okay I'll tell you. I had enough with his extortion two weeks ago. I went wild and jumped from a 3-storey building. The fall caused the bruises and wounds that you keep on bugging me about. Ever since then we never talk or should I say, I never talked to him again. Done!" Cagalli replied quickly turning her head away as she finished.

Everyone was shocked. Extortion is not enough to make you jump from a 3-storey building, right? They could feel there is more to dig from her but they know she don't want to talk about it. Giving her a nod and a reassuring smile, the family proceeds to the dining room for dinner.

Via stopped halfway to look at her daughter and said, "You can talk to me about it anytime. I'm your mother anyway." She flashed a very soothing smile before she continued her walk to the dining room.

_Mom… maybe she know what to do about these feelings. I'll talk to her after dinner right away!_

* * *

At the Zala household, it was very quiet and dark. Living in this large empty mansion was Athrun. They have maids but they are quite afraid with their masters. His father is unsociable so he can't blame them. Every time he went home, it's the same routine every day. A maid will greet him then help him with his things until he got to his room. After that, solitude will surround the mansion, as if he is the only one living there.

His mother used to make this mansion alive with her cheery voice and alluring laughter but that was before she got sick. Until now, his mother never left her bed. But at least she was still alive, right? Athrun would visit her room from time-to-time. But his mother is usually asleep and he knows well that she really needs it more.

But right now, he needs his mother's guidance for this girl he really likes. He hurt her so much. He can still remember those tears in her eyes that fateful night. Her eyes were full of pain, anger and fear. Fear from what, from him? Is he that bad? He's been guilty and regretful everyday because of that.

As he approaches his mother's bed, he was surprised and overwhelmed to see his mother's awake. She smiled at her son and motioned him to sit beside her.

"I can see in your face that there's something bothering you. Oh, is it someone? Do you mind telling it to your mother?" Leonore Zala, Athrun's mother smiled.

"Of course, mom. Well, there's this girl with blonde hair and blazing amber eyes. She is perfect in everyone's eyes. When I first came in our school, I immediately notice her. Ahm… No one can resist that beauty anyway. I just got curious because in all her laughs and smiles, I could feel that something is missing. I tried to look for it by being close to her. She seemed to hate me but didn't show it. It made me want to go closer until that happened after midterm." Athrun paused for a while, thinking on what to tell to his mother.

Leonore just smiled while looking at her son's blushing face.

"Ahm… She has this secret mom and I found it out. She's faking her perfect image to everyone. I used this information to threaten her in doing my school works." Athrun continued with guilt and shame written all over his face.

"Athrun, I understand that you just want to make friends with her but I think what you did is too much. How will she believe that you love her now?" Leonore surprised her son.

"Mom! I didn't tell anything about love yet…" Athrun retorted while blushing furiously.

"Oh, I can't believe I've been stock in this room and missing my only son's puberty." She chuckled. "All I have to say is that go for it son! Just follow your heart. It will lead you to the right way." Leonore added with a serious yet concern look to her son.

"Thank you mom. I'm planning to talk to her and never give her up. I just need someone's push to give me courage and confidence. Thanks for giving me that mom." Athrun smiled to his mother, full of confidence and hope.

"That's good to hear. Good luck Athrun to your lady." Leonore smile was followed by multiple coughs. "I'm sorry Athrun, I kind of feel my medicines are taking effects. If you don't mind, I'll rest for a while."

She excused herself to sleep.

"Sure mom. Sleep well and get well soon. I love - "

"Tell that to that girl." Lenore cut her son off and gave him a heartening smile. Athrun could only smile back.

Bowing down his head and bidding his farewell, he left his mom's room cheerfully. _"This time, I'll do it the right way. I won't accept 'no' for an answer." _He thought to himself with burning determination in his heart.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Thank you mom! I knew you would understand me." Cagalli exclaimed while bear hugging Via.

"It was nothing. It's really obvious anyway." Via chuckled as she watch her daughter blushing widely.

_I wonder how I will tell it to him. But I swear, I will surely do it tomorrow!_

* * *

R&R people


	7. Getting Close

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it.. neither do you.. :DD

* * *

**Chapter 7: Getting Close**

The next day, two people entered the classroom from two different entrances.

They both knew the presence of each other yet no one dares to speak. They walked on there seats. There was an awkward silence but no one is brave enough to break it.

"_So hear is the day… But what is this sh** I'm doing. I'm giving her a cold shoulder. Stupid Athrun!" _Athrun cursed himself.

Cagalli acts coolly, looking out the window but inside…_ Now is the right time, right? Well, lunchtime can be a better time… or maybe after class…_ _Damn Cagalli are you running away!_

"_Athrun, you coward!" _Athrun sighed as he continues cursing himself inside his head. He can't take the silence any longer! He loosens his poise and tirelessly threw his hands on his sides, as if giving up. "_And there you go looking hopeless than ever." _He mentally slapped himself.

Cagalli, still has her back on Athrun, could feel the reaction behind her. _What was that? _She looked slowly at Athrun through the corner of her eyes. _What happened to him? He looks… tired? Oh my, don't tell me he finally gave up! _ Cagalli, slightly panicking, grabs Athrun's hand and entwined it with hers.

Athrun could only look at her with wide eyes and surprised face. _Hey Cagalli, what do you think your doing? Now he may thinks you're crazy!" _

"Ahm… Ahm… I…" Cagalli mumbled the next words.

"Come again please?" Athrun eagerly listened, recovering from his state of shock.

_Cagalli, you're eating your words! Is it that hard to tell those three words? _Cagalli snapped, letting go Athrun's hand and shouted, "Oh COME ON ATHRUN! Do I really need to say it?"

"Oh…" Athrun stupidly replied. Before she knew it, Athrun had grabbed her hand and pulled her in a kiss, a kiss in the forehead (:]). Cagalli relaxed and accepted the affection given to her. They were like that for a few minutes before they heard an intrusion.

"What just happened? Did I interrupt or miss something?" Heine, one of their classmates asked. He could really notice the blushes decorating the faces before him. He smirked and walks inside the room. "I wonder what will others say about this." Heine said as he sits down.

"Heine!" They said in unison, as their blushes grew wilder.

Athrun looked at Cagalli, who can't stop blushing. He just love that face with blushes on.

"Let's continue our little talk later, Cagalli." He ended with a wink.

THE END?

* * *

So here is the end. Sorry if it's too short. I actually have many things in mind but I end it here to see what you think about it.

Please tell me if you want a sequel, I have something in mind. It will be titled "Trials and Tribulations".

R&R people! Thank you for reading this until the end.

Happy Holidays people!


End file.
